Innocence Is Hard To Come By
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: finally got a title yay! itachi has been raped by his father every night since his mother died when he was thirteen. when his younger brother sasuke turns thirteen itachi is forced to kill his father to protect sasuke from the same fate...
1. Prologue

Okay peeps i couldnt think of a name for this story so could you please give me a good name for it in your reviews so that my story is no longer untitled.

Pairing: ItaSasu

Warnings: rape, yaoi, some words

Disclaimer: Suki-chan no own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-san does.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 0 – Prologue

Sixteen year old Itachi Uchiha sat the desk in his room huddled over a pile of homework. The digital clock to his left flashed angry red numbers that read 11:47 p.m. Itachi sighed.

He put down the pencil he had been writing with down and stood up from the desk. Stretching he walked over to his full sized bed and sat down. He removed his shirt tossing it to the floor deciding the move it in the morning.

Lying back onto the bed, he pushed down the covers, slipped in between them and pulled them back up over his head. Almost instantly his breathing began to steady and he was slowly lulled to sleep by the silence of the room.

The silence, however, did not last. A few minutes later the door swung open snapping Itachi out of his light slumber.

He pulled the covers around him tightly and curled into a ball willing the intruder to leave with his mind.

"Ita-chan, where are you?" asked a gruff voice. Itachi began trembling as he heard footsteps making there way toward his bed.

Suddenly the covers were ripped away from his trembling body and Itachi curled up tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. A ruff hand grabbed his shoulders and turned him around painfully.

The hand grabbed his jaw and squeezed it causing Itachi to let out a pained cry and open his eyes. He looked up into the black lust-filled eyes of his father. Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ish liddle Ita-chan playing hide and seek?" slurred Fugaku as he leaned down closer to Itachi's face.

Itachi squelched the gag reflex he felt as he inhaled the toxic smell of cigarette smoke and beer on his father's breath. He swallowed thickly and looked up at his father with frightened eyes.

"Please not tonight, otousan," he pleaded softly. Fugaku ignored the plea as he got onto the bed and straddled the trembling boy. He secured Itachi's hands with one hand above his head. With the other he slowly trailed down the boy's chest.

As Fugaku's rough hand brushed against his nipple, Itachi's breathing hitched and he felt the burning sensation of held back tears in his eyes. Fugaku's hand continued to move down his son's stomach until he came to the waistband of Itachi's sweat pants. His hand easily slid under it and he rested his hand on Itachi's groin, cupping him through his boxers.

Itachi's eyes widened and he began squirming and trying to get from underneath his father.

"No, don't do it, otousan. Please, not again," pleaded Itachi louder this time, tears beginning to slip from his eyes. Fugaku just smirked down at his son.

"Just stop squirming and enjoy it." With that Fugaku leaned down and captured Itachi's lips in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue inside the boy's mouth.

Itachi gagged as the bitter taste of his father's mouth invaded his own mouth. Fugaku pressed his lips down onto Itachi's own harder and squeezed the boy's groin, informing Itachi that he was in for a rough night.

-

After what seemed like an eternity to Itachi, Fugaku rolled off of him and began to redress himself.

He turned to Itachi and looked down at his broken, tear-streaked face and smiled. He bent down and kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Ita-chan," he said as he straightened up. Then he walked to the door and left.

Itachi continued to lay there, sticky with sweat, blood and his father's fluids. He slowly sat up, ignoring the agonized protests of pain his body made.

Standing up he gathered his clothes and slipped them on, not bothering to clean himself. What good would it do? No matter how many times he scrubbed he'd still be dirty. His father's dirty little whore.

Quietly he slipped out of the room and into the hallway. He walked down the hall until he came to a door that said "Sasuke's Room Enter At Your Own Risk" in big wooden blue letters nailed to the door. Slowly he opened it and walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Carefully he made his way toward the bed. He softly shook the figure of his twelve year old brother Sasuke lying on the bed. The figure shifted and innocent onyx eyes opened slowly.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes. Itachi's heart clenched as he remembered when he was as innocent as Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered not trusting his voice not to break if he spoke any louder. Sasuke nodded and pulled back the covers. Itachi climbed onto the bed and between the sheets, curling into a ball and resting his forehead on Sasuke's small chest as the younger boy pulled the covers back up.

"It's okay Itachi, I'm here now," Sasuke whispered softly placing a kiss on Itachi's forehead and wrapping his arms around the older boy.

This was their routine. Itachi would fulfill his father's sick fantasies and when Fugaku left Itachi would go to Sasuke's room unable to sleep in his own. Sasuke would allow Itachi to sleep with him, not asking questions knowing that even if he did he wouldn't get an answer.

Itachi, grateful that Sasuke didn't know how dirty he was, vowed to never let anyone taint his brother's innocence at whatever cost. He would protect Sasuke in return for him comforting and accepting him in all his filth.

End Chapter 0 – Prologue

* * *

Okay peeps...review please and remember to think of a title for this and put your idea in your review. ja!


	2. Never Again

Hey its me again finally updating. School has been hell. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and title suggestions. now so as not to keep you lovely readers waiting any longer here is my story.

Warnings - see first chappie

Pairings - see first chappie

Disclaimer - i own nothing this is just for fun i am making no money on this

* * *

Chapter 1 - Never Again

Itachi was restless. It had been a week since his father's last visit and it was Sasuke's 13th birthday. Fugaku had started his visits to Itachi's room on his 13th birthday and now Itachi was worried for Sasuke's safety.

Itachi turned towards his brother who was in the middle of a group of kids sharing out cake. Itachi smiled at the happiness in his brother's eyes. He sighed and stepped of the wall making his way to the back door. He opened the door and stepped out taking a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket.

He took out a cigarette and lit it. Putting it to his lips, he took a long drag sighing as he let the tainted air enter his lungs. He exhaled watching in fascination as the wisps of smoke disapeared in the air. He was about to take another when a pale hand shot out in front of him and snatched it out of his hand.

He spun around and was met by intense onyx eyes frowning at him.

"You know these things are gonna kill you one day and yet you still smoke them?" Sasuke asked as he crushed the cigarette between his index finger and thumb. The crushed tobacco fell in little flurries to the ground. Itachi just shrugged and pulled out another cancer stick and lit it. Sasuke huffed in aggravation and crossed his arms.

"Stop pouting Sasuke, it doesn't look good on you." Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair. Sasuke growled and slapped at the offending hand which caused Itachi to chuckle lightly before taking another drag of the cigarette.

"So when is dad coming home? He said he had something he needed to talk to me about or something like that." Itachi visably stiffened at that and his eyes hardened.

"Whatever that son-of-a-bitch wants its probably no good." Itachi spat with a puff of gray smoke. Sasuke frowned and swatted the air around his face.

"What is your issue with dad? What has he done to you?" Itachi chuckled bitterly at Sasuke's innocence. Once again he found himself thinking about the innocence that he had lost. That had brutally been stolen from him by his _father_. That word filled him with anger and shame.

"Look I just don't like him. He's done a lot of things that he should but doesn't regret and it pisses me off. But you're right, I shouldn't bring you into it like that. I'm sorry." Itachi flashed him a small smile. Sasuke grinned at him and hugged him quickly before running back into the house to his party. Itachi laughed at his brother's antics and dropped the cigarette butt onto the ground and stomped it out.

-

Itachi sighed as he placed the last couch cushion onto the couch and flopped unceremoniously onto it. Sasuke laughed at his brother's obvious exhaustion and sat down next him. Itachi's head slumped down onto Sasuke's head and his breathing began to even out. Just as sleep was beginning to grasp him the door bell rang causing Itachi to jump up.He growled menacingly in the direction of the door and willed some sort of impromptu explosion to destroy the simpletons who decided to disturb his almost sleep.

In his homicidal rampage Itachi missed when Sasuke stood up and went to the door. He was yanked from his reverie by a shriek and he leaped of the couch and sprinted to the foyer where Sasuke had gone to answer the door.

A loud sigh escaped him as he saw with relief a tall red head glomping his brother. A blue haired, blue skinned boy stood behind the two holding a plastic bag. Itachi sweatdropped as he saw what looked like Sasuke's soul float from the choking boy's mouth.

"Let him go Kyuubi. You're choking him." Itachi said calmly. The red head put Sasuke down and the younger boy gasped and choked for air holding his chest and glaring daggers at Kyuubi.

"Aww but I was just so happy for Suke-chan (pronounce skay-chan). He's turning thirteen today. You know, you only do that once in your whole lifetime." Kyuubi said matter-of-factly with his hands on his skinny hips. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to the blue skinned boy.

"Kisame what are you guys doing here?" Kisame shrugged and handed Sasuke the plastic bag explaing that it was sodas, popcorn, and three movies. Kyuubi then grasped the young boy's hand and dragged him into the living room. Kisame walked up to Itachi and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well I figured that your dad probably would have no problem getting to Sasuke in front of you so I thought that he probably wouldn't do anything with strangers around. I tried to call and tell you of my plan but I wasn't sure if your dad would be home or not. Sorry." Itachi just sighed and rubbed his temples. He was way to young for this kind of stress and it was all because of his fucking father. He shrugged and turned to go to the living room followed by Kisame.

'Might as well watch a movie as I await my fight with destiny.'

-

All three movies, two bags of popcorn and four sodas each later Sasuke was fast asleep with his head on Kyuubi's lap who was idly stroking his soft black hair Kyuubi himself about to fall to the clutches of sleep. Kisame was practically dead sprawled out on the floor drool slipping from the side of his mouth.

Itachi was the only one yet to succumb to sleeps gentle caress. So it was no surprise that he was the only one awake when the creaked open and his drunken father stumbled into the house.

"Shashuke-chan, where are you?" slurred his father. Itachi feigned sleep and rested his head on Kyuubi's shoulder in a slightly awkward and painful position but it served its purpose. He heard his father fumbling around in the kitched every once in a while calling out for Sasuke, before he finally tripped up the stairs probably to his study. Itachi let out a sigh of relief and was just about to fall asleep when his father bellowed for him.

Sitting up he made his way around Kisame's body and walked up the stairs. He looked around and then continued as ascent of the stairs. He walked into the study and was met by a fist to the nose.

"Agh! What the fuck?!" Itachi cried out. He checked to make sure it wasn't bleeding and thanked the heavens above that it hadn't been broken. He looked up into the angry obsidian eyes of his father. His hand was raised above his head getting ready to smack Itachi.

"What the fuck to you think bringing friends over without informing or asking permission for you to do so. I want them out of this goddamn house now." Itach stared straight into his father's eyes.

"No, I know what you want to do to Sasuke. You sick fuck. Isn't one tainted mind enough for you. You're the reason for every shit filled day that I wake up just wanting to die but choosing not to only because of Sasuke. If you damage his innocence I will show no mercy." Fugaku laughed and softly stroked Itachi's cheek.

"Oh please boy, if you're so strong that you can fight me then that must mean you actually enjoy my little visits. Otherwise you would have shown me no mercy and killed me right on the spot the first time. Don't you think?" Itachi glared at his father and turned around and made his way to the door. He glared at his father.

"I didn't stop you because my innocence had been shattered long time ago. Watching you slowly kill mother with your constant drinking and affair after fucking affair. I didn't deserve to be spared I was no longer innocent and there is no sense in protecting something that is not innocent. But Sasuke still has the innocence of a child and we all know how hard innocence it to come by. My threat still stands. You lay one finger on Sasuke and I will show no mercy." Itachi glared and his eyes began to bleed red. The door slammed shut with a resounding thud and Itachi made his way back down the stairs.

* * *

Finally i updated huh and then i leave you with a sort of cliffy ain't i evil dodges produce ok im sorry don't worry the next chappie will be up with in the next few hours i've already got it mostly typed. Ja!


	3. Dead!

Hello faithful reviewers this chappie was extremely quickly updated wasn't it within the same day...im so proud of myself!! yay!! on with the story

Warnings - see first chappie

Pairings - see first chappie

Disclaimer - i own nothing this is just for fun i am making no money on this

* * *

Chapter 2 - Dead!

Sasuke sat up and blinked groggily. He looked around and then finally remembering where he was there and why he made his way upstairs to change into his sleeping clothes and sleep in his own room than in Kyuubi's lap. He walked past his father's study and saw the light on. He peaked his head in and his father looked up.

An evil grin appeared on Fugaku's face as he looked at Sasuke. He motioned for the boy to come over to him and gently he lay a hand on his cheek. Tenderly he rubbed Sasuke's cheek with his thumb.

"Sasuke you know I love you right?" there was a nod. "God's you're so beautiful. Just like your mother. You know you and your brother look so much like it almost hurts." Fugaku's smile turned into a fiery glare and his grip on Sasuke's face tightened as he brought the young boy into a seering kiss.

-

Itachi was having a dream. It wasn't a good dream but it was a dream nonetheless. But alas he was awakened from his sleep and his dream was shattered on the floor of conciousness. That was when he heard it.

A scream.

A long, loud, pained scream.

Frantically he looked around for Sasuke. Seeing him no where he panicked. He grabbed Kyuubi and shook him until cat like orange eyes stared up at him in confusion. Itachi then moved to kick Kisame until both boys were awake.

"Fugaku's got Sasuke!" Itachi screamed. He was outraged and scared, ashamed and disgusted. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. He let out an almost feral growl and shoved past Kisame before sprinting up the stairs two at a time. He burst through the doors of his dad's study and almost puked at the sight before him.

His father was above his brother, both were completely naked, with his hard erection pointed straight at Sasuke's bleeding hole. Three fingers were hidden by the puckered skin and with each thrust of them another scream was ripped from Sasuke's mouth. The pale boy's face was flushed, his eyes were shut tightly and his breathing shallow. Small hickies, some bleeding some not, littered the boys body and Fugaku had his other hand brutally clawing at Sasuke's member.

Itachi felt faint and his knees were quaking. He felt anger bubble inside him and a feral roar was ripped from his vocal chords as he pounced on his father shoving him off of Sasuke. Blunt nails dug into his father's neck until blood was drawn. Itachi was so concentrated on the sputters and gasps coming from his father that he didn't notice Kyuubi and Kisame picking up the now unconcious Sasuke.

Fugaku lifted his foot and planted it right in Itachi's stomach. A pained groan escaped Itachi and he loosened his grip on Fugaku, who took this as a chance for escape and shoved Itachi off of himself. Itachi rolled off clutching his stomach and Fugaku stood up panting.

"You think you're a hero now, don't ya?" Fugaku spat and laughed as Itachi struggled to stand up clutching his stomach in agony. His eyes flashed red and seemed to be swirling. He charged at Fugaku, his fist flying at his exposed stomach. Fugaku just laughed again and side stepped Itachi and shoved him into his desk.

"Please the only reason you wanted to save your precious Sasuke from me is because you want him for yourself. You want to be the one to fuck your brother first. Don't you?" Fugaku's sneer was getting to Itachi and he felt his control slowly slipping away. His back ached and his stomach was turning from the kick his father delivered. He turned around and saw somethin glint in the dim light on the desk. He stood up painfully and turned around fully. On the table lay a letter opener. Without thinking Itachi grabbed it, spun around, and stalked slowly towards his father.

"Don't mistake me for you, you motherfucking bastard." Itachi growled. "You made a mistake ten years ago when you hit my mom for the first time making her take me and Sasuke to live with Grandma for a month. You made another mistake the very next year when you decided to have an affair. You made mistake after mistake in the next three years as you jumped from woman to woman." Itachi whispered harshly as he took one step at a time towards his father.

"I had my reasons, boy. Don't talk about things you know nothing about. It wasn't like your mother missed me. She had her fair share of lovers." Itachi faltered slightly but the determined look in his eyes returned and he quickened his pace slightly.

"The next three years you made even more mistakes by coming home drunk every night and beating up mom. I remember having to comfort Sasuke every night because you would go around making such a racket and every morning mom would have more bruises on her wrists, neck, and cheek." By this time Itachi was right up in Fugaku's face the hand with the letter opener poised over Fugaku's heart. The older man smirked at Itachi's distraught face and shaking body.

"Look at you. All this anger directed at little old me. Would you be this angry if you knew the truth? If you knew that the saint of a mother that you are so vehemently defending was a whore? And that she cheated on me first?" At this time all of Itachi's control went out the window. He grabbed Fugaku's hair in his free hand and press the tip of the letter opener onto his naked chest.

"On that day, that sacred day, you made another mistake. Your biggest mistake. On the day of my mother's funeral, the funeral of an angel that you slowly killed, you came into my room, and commited the greatest sin a man can commit. You stole the innocence of your own son!" Itachi shouted the last sentence and the letter opener plunged deep into his father's chest. Fugaku's eyes widened and he gasped.

"I will not allow you to do the same to Sasuke you sick bastard!" The letter opener was turned and another pained gasp escaped Fugaku's mouth. Itachi yanked the weapon out of his father's chest and watched as his body dropped to the floor, blood gushing from the stab wound, and he panted and writhed in pain clutching his chest. He stepped over his father and walked to the door of the study only turning around when his father gasped out.

"She..._gasp..._she got pregnant..._gasp... _twice...by that...man. I loved her..._gasp..._so I let her have the children. _Gasp..._i promised to love them..._gasp..._as my own...but i couldn't. You and your brother..._gasp..._are not mi..." and with a last pained gasp he closed his eyes and lay still. Itachi's eyes were wide with shock and unshed tears gave them a glossy look as the confession hit him. His knees gave out and right there in the door way of his now dead _father's_ study with his _father's_ blood on his hands the dam of tears built because his _father_ broke and every emotion he was holding back was let out.

* * *

Done! wow that was really hard to write...hope you like it. The next chappie should come some time in the next two weeks I've got a big paper to do for the end of the school year that i should be typing know but would rather not so just enjoy these two installments and review review review damnit. Ja!


	4. Urgent Announcement!

UPDATE MAY 9, 2010:

Okay peeps! I know I'm the worst kind of person but I've been pretty getting used to a new school last year and dealing with AP's this year. I apologize for my lack of updating but I have an important announcement. I'M MOVING! From . It's much easier for me to post on LJournal so that's where I am moving. I will keep this account on so that access to my stories is still available but I won't be updating on this account anymore. I am currently in th process of moving these fics onto my LJ profile so sometime at the end of this weekend they will all be on there.

For those of you waiting with baited breath and cocked guns for an update from me I will probably have a few updated chappies up on my LJ by the end of this week.

**LJ Journal: http : // numbah1yankee . livejournal . com (remove all spaces of course)**

Once more I apologize for my lack of updates but I should be back for the summer and most likely the next year.

In other news, I have begun to write mostly CSI, NCIS and Leverage fics, Naruto has slightly fallen out of my graces because I haven't read the manga in about two and a half years and haven't seen the show in even longer, but do not despair I am planning on starting two multi-chaptered fics soon so there will be some new blood. Just remember to that this is no longer an active profile so go to LiveJournal for the new stories when they get posted.

Sorry for the third time and thanks for being so dedicated and worried about whether my updates will continue!

**GO TO LIVEJOURNAL FOR MY NEW STUFF AND THIS OLD STUFF TOO!**


End file.
